


Ghostly Gold

by Xweetalk



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, aoba is in denial, sei gets caught tuggin it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xweetalk/pseuds/Xweetalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School dances suck. All they are good for is hanging with friends and very little else. The week before the winter formal, Aoba and Sei adventure to the dress store for Sei and find one that frazzles Aoba and now he's thinking things he knows is wrong. But is he the only one thinking weird things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Damn Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I had a draft in my works and it deleted because I'm an idiot and I don't pay attention to dates whatsoever.  
> So here you go, sorry I have to divide this into chapters. I have to fix what I have typed before I post it.  
> My third person is fucking awful, I'm sorry.  
> *flailing*  
> Have mercy, I just got this edited so I'm pretty sure we got everything. ( Thanks to ihaveneverdonedrugs)

It's strangely comforting how the brisk winter air nips at a person's nose and ears near the end of November. Or how even though everything is dead, the world still has a strange beauty that knocks the breath out of them.

Or maybe that was the wind in his face as Aoba and his brother shuffled down the street in a hurry.

His older twin, Sei, begs to differ on those points, though. He hates the cold more than anyone Aoba had ever met. Maybe that's why Sei brushed up so close to Aoba as they walked, sending the smell of vanilla over his face as Sei's ebony hair moved in the wind. He locked elbows with Aoba as they stepped up the curb in distaste.

"Why do we have to do this again?" His soft voice barely reached Aoba’s ears over the wind, "Because I find this pointless and I'm freezing to death."

Aoba snorted, "You're the one who wanted to wear a dress, Sei." Sei let out a huff and tugged lightly on a strand of Aoba’s  hair. "Besides, it's senior year. We have to go to these dances or 'we will regret it'."

Sei rolled his eyes, "Parents only tell their kids that so they'll go."

"Well, we're going because everyone else is going and they'll give us hell if we don't. No complaining." Aoba smirked  in amusement as they staggered into the dress shop, cold air scraping at their ankles as the door swung shut behind them.

"Hello! You must be Aoba and Sei!" A woman with overly bleached blonde hair and pink lips greeted the twins jovially, "Thanks for coming in!"

"It's not that I don't want to go," Sei muttered under his breath as the woman did her chant of 'My name is Marie, I'll be your helper for today' and 'let me know if you find something you like'. "It's just being out in this weather that's killing it for me."

Aoba smirked as they strolled down the racks of expensive silks and gaudy gowns, "Then let's make this quick?" Sei nodded, tightening his arm around Aoba’s  once again.

It was only a matter of time before Sei found a few that he liked, although he stuck to his usual color scheme of black and white.

"Here's your dressing room, let me know of you need help!" Marie smiled at them as she unlocked a room for Sei. She turned away, Sei widened his eyes in exasperation and gently closed the door behind him.

Aoba found a seat in a chair across from the door and waited. His mind wandered to Sei's health and whether it was really a good idea to go to the  dance. The weather was brutal this time of the year and if he got sick, Aoba would never forgive himself. It had only been a few months since the last illness struck and the cold only made it harder to keep him healthy...

"Aoba? Everything okay?" Sei snapped Aoba out of his brief thoughts with a concerned expression.  "You look troubled."

He was going to reply with something witty, but the words got stuck in his throat as Aoba’s eyes raked over Sei's thin frame draped in a delicate white dress. It had thin straps and an open back that dropped to a deep v just above his waist. A few gold beads decorated the edges and hem of the dress, making it look like gostly golden leaves fleetingly brushed at his pale knees.

"Is something wrong?" Sei looked concerned and crossed his hands over his chest, "If it looks bad I can find another one-"

"N-no! I mean, you look beautiful,  Sei." Aoba stammered, face rising in a blush, "I love it-"

Marie waltzed up and gawked for a moment then smiled,  "That one looks great on you! It's a perfect fit!" she danced around him for a moment, admiring Sei before she looked at Aoba. "Are you getting one too?"

The blue haired twin shook his head. "Nope. I'm going to be the twin in the tuxedo."

She blinked and pressed her lips together,  "Oh,  you're twins?  That's great! It'll be... cute!" Her pause made Aoba cringe.

She looked over to Sei again and pressed her hand to his shoulder for a moment, "Lucky you, it looks like you won't need alterations either!"

Sei had gone stiff as a board the second she touched him and Aoba’s protective instincts kicked in. "Okay we will take that one." He stood quickly and moved Sei to his dressing room, removing the woman from his personal bubble.  The lady  looked a bit irritated, but went off to the front to ring up the dress.

There was one thing Sei hates more than shots; physical contact with people.  The only person he says he's okay with touching him is Aoba. So any time someone makes physical contact with Sei, Aoba jumps in to remove him from the situation.

"You okay? Sorry I had to stop her,  I know how you're not fond of people touching you..." Aoba’s voice trailed off for a second when he realized he had pressed Sei protectively against his chest.

Sei looked up at him with an odd expression and Aoba was about to let him go, when Sei breathed lightly,  "It's fine. "

The next second, Sei straightened up and brushed his fingers lightly under Aoba’s chin and pressed his lips to his twins' for a second then pulled away. "Thanks for helping me out."

Aoba didn't know what the hell had gotten into him, maybe he was a bit feverish as he ran his hands down Sei's sides to hold his hips.  Maybe it was the soft fabric and the calming sent of chamomile in the air, he didn't know, but Aoba leaned forward to catch Sei's lips against his again. He reacted almost immediately, warm lips moving over Aoba’s with a gentle abandon. Sei tasted slightly sweet as he pressed closer to Aoba, lipsinsistently pecking at his soft lips. The older twin took a small gasp between their kiss, and ran his hands over Aoba’s shoulders and through his hair while tilting his head to press impossibly closer.  He parted his lips, tongue caressing over Aoba’s bottom lip, encouraging him to let Sei in-

The sound of heels against the floor made the two shove away from each other, both blushing and gasping for air. Aoba stumbled back to his chair and plopped down in a hurry and Sei closed the door swiftly behind him.

 _What the hell was that just now?_  Aoba shook his head violently, in hopes of shaking whatever the fuck was wrong with his brain out. _That is not something siblings are supposed to do. That was weird. Oh no. Why did I like it?_ His inner turmoil made Aoba shuffle more in his seat as Marie approached the younger twin again.

"Alright, the dress is paid for, when he gets done in there, I'll put it in a protective cover and you can be on your way." The lady smiled sweetly and handed Aoba the tag and the receipt for the dress just as Sei stepped silently out of the dressing room.

Aoba took a deep breath and forced a smile,"Ready?"

Sei nodded in a muted response as Marie escorted them to the front and wrapped up his dress.

"This'll be an interesting dance." Aoba noted under his breath as the twins waved to the dress lady once more and awkwardly exited back into the bitter cold wind.

"I'll bet Koujaku’s gonna freak when he sees the suit you got." Sei chuckled aloud, "Mizuki too."

"I can already hear their comments," Aoba snorted in response as Sei locked elbows with him again, "'It's not everyday you see Aoba in formal wear' or 'oho, look at yourself, so charming!'" Sei's gentle laugh made Aoba grin wider.

"I'll bet Koujaku will make you dance." Sei predicted after yet another awkward silence between them.

"I'm not dancing with anyone." He said said flatly, shuffling up on the porch of Granny's house, patting his pockets for his keys. "Even if Koujaku insists. It'll be a no. I'm terrible at dancing."  
  
"You're not as bad as you think you are." Sei mused quietly as they stepped into the entryway. "It's all in your head."

Aoba sneered and kicked off his shoes, "My balance is questionable as it is."

Sei shook his head and ascended the stairs, dress in hand, "I'm going to go hang this up." Aoba nodded and headed to the living room where Granny sat reading with the TV quietly running in the background.

She looked up from her book, "Did you guys find one he liked?"

Aoba nodded and smiled, "Yeah, found one that looks really good on him." His mind flashed back to kissing Sei and he could feel his face heat up just slightly.

She raised an eyebrow, "That's good. How much was it?"

"Don't even worry about that. It'll be a gift for him." Aoba waved her concern off and strode into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Sei's soft voice sounded from the living room, "I'm half starved."

"I'll get started on it after you try on your dress for me. I want to see, too." Granny crossed her arms stubbornly at Sei.

"Alright, I'll be back down in a second."

Aoba snorted quietly as he grabbed a glass, "I said it looked fine, Granny."

He heard her huff of irritation, "You said it looked great. Is it so bad to ask to see my grandson's dress?"

Aoba shook his head as he entered the room, "It's not bad at all, I just wanted you to take my word for it and leave it for a surprise on friday."

She sighed roughly before beginning another statement, but was cut off as Sei entered the room in a hurry.

Aoba couldn't help but gawk again as Sei spun around with his face lit up in excitement. "I love it!"

Granny smiled widely and complimented him heartily. Aoba just stared, glass pressed to his lips. When Sei spun the second time, a small sliver of his milky thighs showed through the skirt and he pressed the palms of his hands against his lightly blushing face. Aoba wondered if his thighs were as soft as they looked and what it'd be like to run his hands over them. He'd never really realized how gorgeous Sei was...

He cut himself off, spitting his drink into his glass in shock. _Why am I thinking like that? He's my brother and those aren't thoughts I should be thinking-_

"Are you okay Aoba? You look a bit red." Granny rose her eyebrows in concern as all the blood rushed to Aoba’s face.

"I-I'm fine, Granny. Just need to rest. It's been a long day." Aoba set the glass down on the counter and grinned sheepishly, "I'll go work on homework while you're cooking."

He shuffled up the stairs past a slightly puzzled and blushing Sei, condoning himself for his thoughts a moment ago. _It's just because Sei looks great in a dress. I couldn't wear it as well as he does._ Aoba shook his head, plopping down on the floor of their shared room with a sigh.

Aoba and Sei had always been close, even as they've gone through high school and such. They shared everything from dreams, nightmares, and ideas, to clothes; they shared the same bed, even after Granny offered cleaning out the office and making it into a room for Sei. He had refused with a smile, saying he'd rather stay together with Aoba if it didn't bother him. It sure as hell never bothered Aoba before. It weirded out a few people and they constantly questioned the two about it, but they eventually accepted it.

Aoba ran his hand through his bangs with another massive sigh and shuffled through his backpack. Sei's soft footsteps up the stairs signaled his appearance before Aoba saw him.

He turned around quickly, flipping through papers as Sei approached.

"Are you okay, Aoba?"

"Yeah I'm just worn out from studying for midterms and stuff..." Aoba let his voice trail off as he placed his papers on the desk in front of him.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'm getting  in the shower and going to bed. I'm beat."

He nodded in agreement, "Sleep would do us both some good."

Aoba began reading through Calculus as Sei sifted through the drawers for pajamas, but his brain just wouldn't focus. Aoba shook his head again, "Did we even learn this in class? This is ridiculous!"

"I don't know. I just flipped through the study guide and cried for a good bit." Sei laughed, "I'm not even going to bother with doing the guide, honestly."

"You're a brave soul," the younger twin muttered as Sei giggled again and left to the bathroom.

* * *

  
Aoba sat for a good five minutes, staring blankly at the papers in front of him before he gave up with a muttered curse. The fact that he only had three days until the vast majority of his midterms made him want to punch something very, very hard. Instead of hitting something, Aoba just jammed his papers back into his backpack and stood, teeth set on edge in irritation.

"Shit." His quiet hiss through the mostly silent upstairs made him cringe just slightly as he shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen where Granny busied herself with cooking.

"How much longer on dinner?" He quizzed, propping his elbows up on the counter.

"However long it takes. Don't hover, boy." Granny muttered as she shuffled between the stove and the sink in a hurry.

Aoba pouted and turned with a dramatic sigh. "Sorry, just wondering." He could practically feel Granny shoot a glare at the back of his head as he rushed out of her space.

Aoba trudged up the stairs, muttering to himself. "Maybe I'll call Mizuki-"

He stopped short when he heard his name come from the bathroom. It didn't sound like Sei was calling him to get Aoba’s  attention, it came out as a long, held back _moan._

"Aoba-" A sweet voice came out as a soft gasp, Sei's breath caught as he inhaled sharply again. _Is he hurt?_ Aoba dashed forward, pulling on the door in a hurry. _What happened-?_

It took Aoba a moment to realize what Sei was doing as he stepped forward and Sei's body came into his view. Sei stood with his back propped against the wall, face flushed and knees trembling as his hand moved in a blur over his dick.

Aoba stifled a gasp and willed himself to move away from the doorway, but his feet were rooted to the spot and he just couldn't rip his eyes away from the sight.

Sei pressed the back of his other hand to his mouth, stifling another moan as he slid his thumb over the slippery tip. With another sharp breath through his teeth, he began to slide down the wall, legs half propped up as his hand sped up.

Aoba crushed the palm of his hand against his mouth, suppressing the gasp that threatened to give him away as he cursed the twitch of interest in his jeans. Gritting his teeth, he shifted his weight to his left leg in slight distress with eyes still glued to Sei's flushed face. Sei's feet began to slip on the wet floor, but he propped his legs back up with heaving breaths, whispers of his brother's name on his pink lips.

It wasn't long before Sei's flushed face, contorted with pleasure, began to change into one with his eyebrows knit tightly in concentration. He bared his teeth with a slight gasp as his back arched off the wall in anticipation. The feeling of his own breath catching in his throat made Aoba bite his bottom lip, too caught up in the moment to really care.

"Oh god," Sei's gasp as his eyes rolled up to the ceiling sent shivers down Aoba’s spine. "Aoba-" His entire body convulsed as his orgasm obviously hit him like a ton of bricks. He chanted Aoba’s name in broken whispers as white splattered against the floor and his hand; he moved it for a bit longer before coming to a stop. His breathing heavy and his eyes screwed shut; Sei sat there in silence.

The uncomfortable heat of the bathroom made Aoba’s head spin as he tore himself away from the scene of his twin a wreck on the bathroom floor. He bit into his lip harder, releasing the breath he didn't know he had been holding as what he had just witnessed  _really_ hit him. He paced in their shared room for a few steps then closed himself into the cool, dark closet to the left of the door.

Aoba had just walked in on his brother masturbating. Not just that, but to Aoba himself; and Aoba couldn't look away from Sei coming undone, with Aoba’s name spilling in the most filthy way from his mouth.

Aoba shuddered, unable to stop his hand from rubbing slow circles over the crotch of his jeans. "Holy shit-"

 _I have to stop this._  He shook his head, wrapping his arms around his knees, burying his face into them. _I just need to calm down, cool my head a bit..._ Abruptly standing, Aoba practically ran to the glass doors leading to the Balcony.

The wind lightly caressed his face, and the night hummed softly in his ear as Aoba leaned against the railing. He let out a heavy breath, gazing up to the small sliver of the starry sky he could see. His unyielding death grip on the railing made his arms tremble just slightly as he heard Sei shuffling around back in the room. _Maybe I should have gone to bed instead. Then I could've avoided having to talk to him..._

He cringed at his mistake and the impending banter he was about to have with his brother. He just had to tough it out, hope Sei wasn't in too talkative of a mood and not think about what had happened all day-

"Aoba," Sei's worried voice barely sounded over the bustling nighttime noises around Aoba, "If you stay out there too long, you'll get a cold. Is everything alright?"

Aoba turned his head slightly, forcing a small smile, "I'm alright. I just need a sleep. It's been a long day."

He nodded in agreement, "You've been acting off all day. You really must be worn out..." Sei's voice trailed off as Granny called up the stairs for the two to go downstairs to eat.

Sei smiled widely in response, "Yes! Finally! I'm half starved!"

"I'm not really hungry anymore. I think I'll just go ahead and head to bed." Aoba muttered quietly, watching Sei's face go from one of joy to confusion. "I'll be fine, Sei. Really."

He didn't say anything else as he eyed Aoba suspiciously then turned to the door, closing it with a light click behind him. He watched Sei leave, teeth on edge as Aoba crawled into their  bed after flicking the light switch off as he passed it. He didn't even bother changing into pajamas, he just rolled himself up in the sheets and he forced himself to shut his eyes.

But no sleep would relieve Aoba of his thoughts.

Aoba tossed around in the uncomfortable darkness for a while, catching bits and pieces of Granny and Sei's conversation from time to time. His brain wouldn't shut off, or focus on any particular subject except his brother. What sort of feelings did he have for Aoba? It was more than brotherly love, that much was obvious. Their closeness as kids hadn't ever worn off, and now that they're much past their teen years, there was no way that was just hormones influencing Sei.

_How often does Sei think that way of me? What brought on this sudden tension between us? Why does he feel that way? Do I feel that way too?_

_Do I feel same as Sei?_

Aoba could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears from all the questions that plagued his mind.

 _Do you really, REALLY wanna know. Aoba?_ Aoba heard a small voice in the back of his mind.

Aoba snorted quietly, temple pulsing slightly as the 'other Aoba' invaded his thoughts.

_You've got to be kidding me when you say that it hasn't been obvious forever now. You've seen how he looks at you; so tender and loving, with that rather possessive gaze you happen to catch from time to time._

Aoba ground his teeth, _I don't know what you're talking about. That's just because he's my brother, I'd glare just the same if someone tried to take Sei from me._

Aoba could almost hear Desire smack his forehead, _It doesn't matter what you're in denial about, I know how you feel, Aoba. I'm you for fucks sake. This is quite the interesting development, though. You couldn't even look away from your brother as he did it._

Aoba stiffened for a moment as Desire continued.

_The only person you're lying to is yourself, Aoba. Admit it, in the deepest, darkest place in your mind you think about him like that. You secretly want him to take you, painfully, sloppily, any way will do, just as long as it's him. You've wanted it like that for so long, I can't even remember the last time you slept with someone; didn't you secretly imagine it being him last time?_

_You enjoyed watching him get off on your name; you enjoyed each moment he called your name. You-_

With a loud gasp, Aoba rolled over again, hearing footsteps up the stairs announcing Sei's approach. He shut his eyes, playing possum as Sei silently closed the door, hesitating in the darkness of the room. Aoba really hoped how red his face was didn't give him away-

Sei sighed softly, gazing with an odd look in Aoba’s direction. It was like he was looking at Aoba with interest, but frustration also. He tucked his hair behind his ear as he approached Aoba’s side of the bed, "Good night, Aoba."

Cool, soft lips pressed against Aoba’s cheek, then he went to lay down.

Desire cackled and faded back with one last bit of input, _It won't be long before one of you breaks._

Aoba didn't dare move a muscle.

* * *

 

The bare sound of Sei's breathing made Aoba relax when he woke up next. Soft and even, his breath tickled the nape of Aoba’s neck and he shivered. Warm arms were wrapped around his waist and a solid chest pressed to his back...

There was a pause.

Then his eyes flew open, heart caught in his throat.

"What's wrong, Aoba?" Aoba could feel the small smile Sei made against his neck, lips parting just above the sensitive skin. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"W-what are you doing holding me like this, Sei?" He barely managed to choke out as Sei planted wet kisses against his neck and down the slope of his shoulder.

"Hm?" he raised his eyebrows as he sat up, one arm turning Aoba around so his back was against the sheets. "Do you not want me here?"

He straddled Aoba’s  waist, cool fingers wrapped around his slender wrists as he pressed them against the bed above Aoba’s  head. Sei's expression was of feigned innocence; Aoba knew what that look meant better than anyone else.

Aoba couldn't reply as those dark eyes caught his in an unbreakable stare. Sei released his wrists and began running his fingers delicately over Aoba’s chest, tracing each line like he was memorizing each corner of the younger.

"You're so cute when you're flustered Aoba." he smiles, eyes narrowed and predatory, "I like you best when you cry though. You're so beautiful when you cry..." His voice trailed off as he shifted his weight to lean forward to the blue haired twins' face.

"S-Sei...?" He barely managed to stammer out as he brushed his lips against Aoba’s with a grin.

"Yes, Aoba?" Aoba hadn't realized his hands had moved to grab Sei's wrists where his palms pressed firmly to Aoba's abdomen.

"What are you...?" Aoba lost his train of though as Sei leaned in even closer, leaving Aoba barely any room to breathe, let alone speak.

Sei's breath caressed Aoba’s lips as he spoke, "I'm doing what you've wanted me to do."

Then his mouth was pressed into Aoba’s, firm and insistent. Sei ran his hands up the younger twins' chest, caressing his collar bone with one hand and gripped his chin with the other. He couldn't help but gasp in surprise as Sei sank his teeth into Aoba’s lower lip, the sharp jolt of pain making his jaw unclench. Taking the opportunity, Sei flicked his tongue against his and he melted into the kiss.

The small gasps he let out against Sei's mouth only encouraged him; Aoba could feel his resolve melt away with each passing second. Vanilla flooded his senses, with an undertone of something else... was that chamomile?

His brain was shorting out; Aoba couldn't breathe.

Aoba began to tentatively kiss back, lightly moving his hands over Sei's bare sides before wrapping his arms around his back. Sei's eyes flickered as Aoba pulled him closer and they broke away for air.

"S-Sei," Aoba’s breath hitched in his throat as Sei pressed their foreheads together. His weight on Aoba’s chest was comforting and he worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Sei's dark eyes met his, heated gaze only adding to the tightness in his chest.

"Aoba," Sei's voice was low and dark, mirroring his expression as he moved down Aoba’s pale chest. " _Aoba._ "

A desperate whimper sounded in Aoba’s throat as Sei traced his lips barely across Aoba’s collar bone, lightly caressing his sternum, and pressed his lips firmly to his navel.

"You're _mine._ "

Then Sei was right where Aoba wanted him.


	2. Oh Boy, Here it Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real, the boys are still tense. Can Aoba handle the pressure or will he break?  
> Sei sure does look good in that dress...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a weakness  
> That's boys in dresses  
> I'm beyond saving  
> I seriously ate, like, six mug brownies while writing this chapter I was so stressed  
> Oh lordy  
> Mercy for the un-beta'd state this is in. It's being worked on rn.  
> AND DAMMIT HAVE SOME BOMBASS ART THAT ihaveneverdonedrugs DREW AND IM CRYIGN It's PERFECT WHAT  
> http://rayvenrawrgore.tumblr.com/post/111732671676/ihaveneverdonedrugs-shirobooty-universe

Aoba gasped, tensing up as he awoke.

_I was asleep? That was a dream?!?_

He slammed his hand against his mouth to quiet the sounds of his wild breathing. Casting a panicked glance to his brother who lay on his side facing Aoba, he attempted to calm himself. Sei's expression was serene and his breathing was deep.

_Good. I didn't wake him up._

He took deep breaths in attempt to relax, but his body refused to calm down. His heart was hammering in his chest and his face was lit up in a blush that almost burned as it settled to his scalp.

Shifting his weight to his back, he tried to ignore his next problem.

Aoba was hard, achingly so. His body cried for release but his mind condemned him for having reacted to that dream as he did. He condemned his mind for making that dream. 

There was only one person behind that dream, and that would have been Desire.

 _Goddammit, Desire. I know that was you. Why'd you have to do that?_  Aoba called to the corners of his mind to the other part of him that he kept housed in the furthest depths of his being for this reason exactly. Desire never replied, it was just silence as Aoba expertly maneuvered himself out of his place on the large bed.

Being mindful of his feet, he managed to get up without rousing his older brother. Aoba made a break for the door as silently as he could and bolted for the bathroom in an almost panicked state.

 _If I could, I'd hit you, you ass. You're making this a bigger deal than it is._ Desire finally spoke up as Aoba slumped against the wall too embarrassed with himself to move.

 _No, This is a big deal. You're the ass. Seriously, what on earth is your problem?_ Aoba spat the words in his mind venomously as he took another fast breath.

 _First off, calm the fuck down. You're gonna pass out and that'll be no fun for anyone._ Desire's tone was almost monotone as he spoke, really fed up with Aoba's shit. _Second, I had absolutely NOTHING to do with that dream. That was all you, big guy._

Aoba hissed, eyes flickering to his aching groin for the second time that evening.  _I don't believe that at all!_

Desire let out a sigh,  _Look, I know I've done some things like that in the past. But you have to give yourself the credit sometimes..._ Desire's voice lowered to a husky tone that made Aoba shiver, _I'm willing to admit, that was the hottest thing you've ever dreamed up. Even for me, and I'm just a spectator._ _  
_

Aoba ground his teeth as Desire continued,  _I wonder what our precious older brother would do if he knew about how much that turned us on-_ _  
_

"Shut the fuck up-"  Aoba hissed out aloud, drawing his knees under his chin as he tucked himself into the corner of the dark room.

_Look at you, you're ashamed! If I could, I'd go back and wake him up, I'd give him what he wants from us. I know it'd be as pleasant for you as it would be for me. I'll bet he's rough. Maybe he'll bite; I know how that shit turns you on so much. Maybe he's the type to just take you wherever he feels like it._

_I wonder if he'd just pin you to the mattress if you asked him to. Or if you asked him to fuck you until you couldn't remember anything but his name and how he'd look at you with those beautiful eyes..._

Desire's speculations weren't helping Aoba with his problem, it just made him feel worse as Desire nudged him on as his hand tugged at the button and zipper of his jeans.

 _I rather like the idea of him wearing that dress and fucking you stupid behind the gym after the dance._  A wave of goosebumps scattered over his skin at the thought as Aoba freed himself from the confines of his boxers.  _I'll bet he'll just lead you out of that stupid dance, amazing ass swaying perfectly in that dress, and-_

Aoba moaned softly into the back of his left hand as his right worked over his depraved length in a fervor, twisting his wrist in just the right place to bring the fire in his stomach to a cackling roar.

 _I'd love what'd happen after that first time though,_ Desire continued, egging Aoba on as the pleasure built up,  _I'd love going to bed every night and getting fucked silly before sleeping. **Both of us** would really, really like it._

Aoba threw his head back, removing his hand from his mouth and trailing it down to tease his twitching hole.

_Just think, showering would be just as fun..._

He sank his teeth into his lip to stifle the loud moans that spilled from his throat as the heat built up to a tingling peak. Desire finally went quiet as Aoba's mind took over. The images of Sei, towering over him, pulling Aoba's legs over his shoulders and teasing him until he was a sobbing mess. The thought of Sei, finally, after waiting so long, screwing him until he couldn't think anymore sent Aoba over the edge.

His moan was long and much too loud as the waves of bliss hit him hard. He gave a sob of relief after working himself through his orgasm and sighed as his hand stilled.

Each hitching breath he took brought him back down, hand dirtied and mind in shambles.

There Aoba lay, at whatever-o'clock, ashamed of himself. How would he look Sei in the eyes later?

* * *

 

The next morning was horrendous. Aoba woke up before Sei, eyes glued shut from the interruption of his sleep earlier. As he was tearing up his drawers for clothes to wear, Sei rolled over in bed, stretching with a luxurious moan. Aoba took a panicked glance over to his brother who was rubbing his eyes with a closed fist, blinking blearily at his younger twin.

"Good morning, Aoba." Sei greeted with a sleepy smile.

It took Aoba a second to collect himself after the adorable display of a half-awake Sei. "Good morning, Sei."

"Do you feel better this morning?" Sei sat up, hair in a mess, "You really worried me last night..."

"I'm much better, Sei. I just needed sleep-"

Sei cut him off, "You did get up and leave, though. Did you go to eat something?"

Aoba froze, heart dropping to his stomach in a cold panic.

"Y-yeah. I did. I was so hungry I woke up..." 

Sei went quiet, stretching out his arms and slipping out of the blankets with ease. Aoba snapped his eyes to the drawer of disheveled clothing to remove his eyes from Sei's pale abdomen that showed underneath his sleep shirt. The way his shirt had ridden up was so perfect...

"Well, I'm gonna go eat breakfast. Make sure you eat something, you'll need it for reviews in class today." Sei straightened out his shirt and re-adjusted his hair before sleepily trudging out of the room.

Aoba let out an exasperated breath.

* * *

Classes were terrible.

Aoba couldn't focus on anything besides his heavy mind and lack of sleep.

 _I'm fucking terrible._ Was all Aoba thought to himself as his eyelids fluttered in Calculus. 

...

Someone nudged his shoulder, breaking him from his almost nap. "Aoba?"

That sweet, concerned voice almost made Aoba shiver.

Sei.

"Aoba? Are you sleeping in class again?" Sei's cool finger brushed over Aoba's forehead, "Are you feeling sick again?"

"Hmmmn?" Aoba unintentionally let out a sleepy groan. "No I was just daydreaming..."

Sei had gone stiff for a second, then whispered, "I hope you don't have anything serious wrong with you, Aoba. Maybe you shouldn't have been outside yesterday..."

"I'm fine, Sei. Don't worry about me so much-"

The bell rang.

"I think we should go home..."

"I'm fine. I promise." 

"You said that yesterday and you're like this today."

"Nii-san, please-"

"I'm calling Tae..."

Aoba stood abruptly, irritation growing from an unknown source in his chest. "Sei. I'm fine. Stop." 

"Aoba-!" Sei tried to stop Aoba from storming out of the room, other students glancing at the mild argument in surprise.

* * *

Aoba didn't see Sei the rest of that afternoon. He felt guilty for getting upset, but Sei didn't need to baby him.

He had beat his brother home, it seemed, as he walked in the front door and flung his backpack to the wall. His shoes soon followed and he nearly tripped off the step down into the living room.

_I think I'll sit and watch TV until everyone else gets home..._

Aoba seated himself on the couch, groping for the remote on the side table next to the couch and flipped through channels before settling on a movie he's seen a million times with Sei. 

But just as soon as Aoba got absorbed in the dragons and vikings, the front door closed loudly, signaling someone's arrival.

"Aoba?" Sei's soft voice called from the threshold of the living room door from the entryway, "You're home early."

"Yeah. I didn't feel like being out of the house anymore. Your favorite movie is on." Aoba was quick to avoid the subject of the episode he had earlier.

"Aw, yesss." Sei grinned as Aoba paused the movie, his older brother stepping into the living room. He took an abrupt turn to the kitchen, back of the couch facing the door. "Popcorn?"

"Hell yes, that'd be great." Aoba leaned his head back, letting his head hang there a bit, looking back at Sei as he approached the kitchen door.

Sei hesitated a second then said, "Sorry about earlier, by the way. I didn't mean to upset you..." His soft voice made Aoba draw his eyebrows together in guilt, which he had been suppressing all day.

"No, it's my fault. I was just grumpy. Really Sei. I'm sorry." Aoba watched as the raven-haired twin stood there for a second before approaching the couch.

He leaned over Aoba's face, lips brushing Aoba's briefly before straightening back up, "It's alright. I shouldn't have been so pushy."

Before Aoba could ever react, Sei disappeared into the kitchen.

It took a second-

Aoba flung his head forward so fast he almost fell off the couch, hand pressed to his lips with a bright blush searing his face.

 _It's okay. It wasn't a kiss like I'm thinking it is. Calm the fuck down. He's always done that since we were kids. Stop freaking out-_ Aoba shook his head furiously, gathering himself up and looking to the movie again.

The scent of popcorn wafted into the living room, causing Aoba to take a deep breath in anticipation. He wiggled over for Sei to sit next to him as he set the bowl of hot popcorn in his lap.

"Did you record the whole thing so we could see it from the beginning or...?"

Aoba cringed, face still burning a little bit. "No, I just turned it on. It's not like you _haven't_ seen the beginning a million times, anyway."

His older brother puffed out his cheeks, curled up by Aoba's side and didn't argue further as Aoba pressed play. 

Aoba wasn't as interested in the move as he was before. He was distracted by the legs that pressed to his, the scent of vanilla and the sound of Sei's calm breathing. He studied his twin, who was absorbed in the movie.

Dark eyes an long lashes that fluttered from time to time, pale but smooth lips protruded in a concentration, silky hair that was tucked behind his ear... everything about Sei was perfect to Aoba. He was his older brother, the one who was supposed to be the protector, but was content with being the support instead. Sei was the beacon of light when everything seemed so dark. Sei had taught his younger brother so much without being as harsh sounding as Tae or as obnoxiously as Koujaku and Mizuki. Aoba knew the others meant no harm in their words, but Aoba preferred hearing from his brother. Sei and Aoba had been there for one another their entire lives, but Aoba felt his brother had done so much more than Aoba had done for him...

Aoba's mind paused it's rambling when he felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder.  He turned just slightly, not to disturb the older twins' head that had fallen against him when Sei had dozed off.

"You know, Sei" Aoba nudged Sei's side lightly with his elbow, "It'd be better if you slept in bed rather than upright like this. You'll get a crick in you neck." 

Sei blinked sleepily and sitting up slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Long day?"

"Yeah. I've been studying so much my brain is fried."

Aoba smirked, rubbing Sei's back as he leaned forward to get up. "Don't study so hard, it'll make you sick."

Sei snorted, sock feet dragging on the rug, "Or a vegetable."

Aoba chuckled as Sei went upstairs.

* * *

 

Friday rolled around finally, after eternity it seemed. Aoba and his group of friends were buzzing about plans. None of them were really excited about the dance, they were anticipating the party afterward that Mizuki was throwing at his house.

Good things always seemed to happen at Mizuki's parties, so everyone planned to attend.

"It's just you guys though, so don't announce it to everyone at school." Mizuki eyed Noiz in suspicion as he typed on his phone.

"Well, it's a bit late for that," Noiz's usually indifferent tone held a bit of amusement in it. "I've had the post up for twenty minutes now."

Everyone groaned.

Nobody had done much in their classes that day.

By the time Aoba had gotten home, Noiz said there would be a full house for the party. Mizuki nearly beat up Koujaku for bragging to the girls in his classes there was going to be a big party he was going to, Clear almost bailed from the get together altogether and Noiz had dissipated halfway through the school day.

Aoba was nervous when he walked in the living room. Sei was napping on the couch, TV still on.

“Sei, do I need to keep reminding you not to sleep on the couch?”

He sat up, bleary-eyed and hair ruffled, “No, I’m fine here. Just needed a cat nap before all the excitement to come later. I’ll bet this party will be crazy.”

“Yeah, Mizuki won’t be too happy ab out it though.”

Sei smiled, rising from the couch, “I should start getting ready, huh?”

“Sei, it’s five o’clock. The dance starts at eight”

Sei frowned, “Where is Granny? If it’s five she should be home soon...”

“I’ll bet she’s on her way. Want to go get stuff ready to go?” Aoba offered, gesturing to the stairs that lead up to their room.

“Sure,” Sei nodded, practically leaping to the doorway.

The younger twin didn't even get to the closet before he heard the front door open.

"AOBA!" The whole house shook at the bellow from downstairs. Both the twins looked at each other in exasperation, wondering how such a small woman could make such a loud noise.

"Yes, Granny?" Aoba called, descending the stairs as fast as he could.

"You didn't lock the front door again!" Tae tugged on his ear as soon as he was in the entryway. "Stupid grandson, you're supposed to lock it even when you get home! I don't want anyone getting in and surprising the two of you!"

Aoba could hear Sei's giggles from the stairwell. "I'll do my best to remember, Granny." His sheepish reply made Tae grunt in irritation.

"You better." She shuffled off to the living room.

Aoba ascended the stairs, shooting a half-hearted glare to his brother who was pulling his dress and the younger's tux out of the closet.

"You'd better learn to lock the door, Aoba. Or that woman will tear you up!" Sei's voice was laced with amusement, eyes lit up in excitement as he inspected his dress.

"How does she know that it's me who forgets? What if it was you-"

"You're the last one home, Aoba. Everyday.

The blue twin pouted, taking his tux from his brothers’ outstretched hand.

* * *

Time could not go any slower than it did that afternoon. Aoba was bored out of his mind, going as far as to tidy up his room while he waited for Sei to shower.

 _I’ll bet he’s tuggin’ it again._ Desire commented out of the blue. _Wanna go check?_

 _NO._ Aoba’s face instantly went hot, eyes widening at Desire’s proposition.

_You might not want to, but I do._

“Fuck off.” Aoba muttered aloud, fists clenched in embarrassed anger. “I’m not going to-”

Aoba was cut off by his ringtone slicing through the silence of his room.

“Hello?” Aoba answered without even checking who it was.

“Yo,” Koujaku’s voice came from the other end. “Mizuki wants to know if we all are still going to meet at the usual place in the Gym or if there was anywhere else we should meet. There’s no telling how many people will be there...”

Aoba took a second to think about it, “I’d say same spot as usual. How long do we plan on staying there?”

“I seriously just wanted to go straight to Mizuki’s, but we have  to go for at least an hour he said.” Koujaku sounded a little irritated as he explained.

“Great, that’ll give us just enough time to beat the traffic.”

Koujaku chuckled lightheartedly, “Well, I’m out. Gonna go help Mizuki set up for the party.”

“Don’t do anything too extreme, please.” Aoba sighed into the receiver.

“Haha, No promises. Bye!” 

The line went dead and Aoba sat back in his chair.

“Aobaa ~” Sei drew out the vowels in a sing-song voice as he paraded into their room in his towel. “Shower’s open!”

Aoba blinked for a second and stood, “Okay, cool. I’ll be getting in then.”  

 _Damn, he looks good in a towel._ Desire leered, flustering Aoba further.  _I'll bet he looks even better without anything on._

Aoba shut himself into the bathroom, tuning out Desire as much as he could, and shucked his clothes off to the floor. He was getting tired of Desire's constant teasing.

"Can I ask you one favor?" 

_Hm?_

"Can you NOT talk like that at the dance? If I act weird, people are going to ask questions and I don't want to have to explain."

Desire went quiet for a second,  _What's in it for me?_

"WE can work something out. AS LONG AS ITS DECENT."

Another pause.

_Give me a bit, I'll figure my terms._

Dread dropped into Aoba's stomach as Desire went quiet.

The cold water that he showered in sunk into his bones. He couldn't tell if he was excited about the dance or dreading it.

He'd find out soon enough.

* * *

By the time the twins were ready for the dance and fed by Tae, they both were fidgeting with excitement. Aoba stood on the porch with Sei, pacing while he waited for Mizuki and Koujaku to pull up to the curb.

"You'll wear holes in your shoes if you keep pacing like that, Aoba." Sei gave Aoba an almost worried look. "You nervous or something?"

"Nope. I'm just being impatient."

Sei hummed in agreement as Mizuki pulled up in his car and Koujaku got out and blinked a couple of times. After ogling at the two in formal attire for a second, he opened the back door open for Sei, who practically sprinted for the backseat

"H-hey, you two look great!" Koujaku sputtered as he resumed his seat in the front. Mizuki eyed the red eyed man in his passenger seat.

"Thanks!" Sei ignored Koujaku's obvious stutter. "I'm so excited!"

"I'm more excited for the party, personally." Aoba muttered as Mizuki chuckled.

"You're just ready to get smashed, huh?" Mizuki's voice was laced with amusement.

"Yes, because I'm an alcoholic." Aoba drew out the statement with sarcasm.

Koujaku let out a hearty laugh, "Yeah, because Aoba can take his alcohol soooo well."

"What?!? I can take it just fine-"

"That's a lie, Aoba" Sei interjected among the laughter from the two in the front of the car.  "You're even more reckless when you've had alcohol."

The blue-haired twin pouted as the other three guffawed at him.

"Hey, look." Mizuki wheezed when they pulled up into the parking lot, "There's Noiz." 

Sei looked out the window, attention drawn to the doors of the gym, which pulsed with colored light and people filing in.

They all evacuated the car, rushing to catch up with Noiz when Desire chimed in.

_Okay, I have my terms. It's appropriate, I promise._

Aoba steeled himself for a moment.

_You have to dance with Sei. At least once._

He blinked in surprise. He'd still expected something vulgar. He supposed it could be worse...

"Deal." 

"Deal what?" Sei looked at Aoba, grabbing his arm with eyebrows drawn.

He's forgotten he was speaking out loud.

"Ah, sorry. I was just thinking aloud. Don't mind me."

His brother raised his eyebrows as they ventured into the gym.

It was covered in streamers and flashing light. The back corner was turned into a snack and drink stand. The DJ was set up in the front of the large gym, getting overly pumped over a repetitive song.

"Do we really have to stay here a whole fucking hour?" Noiz's face twisted in disdain at all the people mashed together in a mass of awkward grinding.

Mizuki stood for a second, "I'm going to say yes. Because we are about to have this same thing happen, just with alcohol added into the equation. Enjoy the calm while you can."

There was a collective sigh over the group as Clear joined their circle.

"I don't mean to bash the DJ or anything," Koujaku's upper lip curled in distaste, "But this music blows."

"You're telling me, I'm the DJ here." Noiz shook his head in dismay and Clear nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the music shifted down several notches to a slow song and Koujaku immediately perked up, "Hey, Aoba, wanna dance?"

Aoba stopped short, "U-uh. I'm not much of a dancer..."

"It'll be okay. I'll take the lead, just follow my steps." The taller grabbed Aoba's arm and hauled his disgruntled partner out to the floor.

"Okay, just put your hands here," Koujaku maneuvered Aoba's stiff arms over his shoulders, "And just step in a 1-2-3 kind of thing."

Koujaku took hold of the younger's hips, careful to avoid his sensitive sides and took a step forward. Aoba mirrored the movement after hesitating for a moment. The shuffled awkwardly along to the beat of the music for awhile before Koujaku spoke again.

"You're brother looks amazing in that, dress. Where did he get it?"

"You're dancing with me and you ask me about my brother-"

"I didn't mean it like that! Jeez!"

Aoba hummed, eyebrow cocked in accusation.

"You look great too! I mean, I just wonder why you didn't wear a dress..."

"Because I didn't want to stand out too much. You know how I am with things like this."

"So you're telling me you would have, if there weren't all these people here?"

"I'm not discussing this with you. I'll wear what I want when I want. And don't eye my bother like that. It's weird." Aoba broke away from Koujaku's hold as the song ended and another upbeat song began to play.

The two made their way back to the group. Noiz elbowed Koujaku and wiggled his eyebrows, making Aoba cringe as he searched for his older brother.

"Where's Sei?" 

"Dunno. He went with Mizuki somewhere."

Aoba let out an irritated sigh and began his trek through the crowd to the drink stand. Before he could get there, cool fingers wrapped around his wrist and Aoba met Sei's wide eyes.

"You okay?" The younger shouted over the music.

"Yeah, I just need to go get some air." 

Aoba nodded and followed his brother out the side doors, away from the heat, the people and the noise.

They walked to the corner of the building, letting out a relieved sigh as the music faded into a more comfortable level of volume.

"That's so much better." Sei let out a sigh of relief and Aoba chuckled.

"I was excited to be here, but now that I'm here... I'm not too excited anymore." Sei looked up at the sky, waning moon glowing dully in the sky.

Aoba leaned up against the wall, "That's why I'm excited about going to Mizuki's. I'm gonna go upstairs and lock myself into a room to sleep in. I'm not dealing with all these people."

"Aw, you're not gonna have any fun? I thought you'd at least stay with us for a bit..."

"I mean, I guess I can. If it starts getting crazy, I'm leaving."

Sei nodded and the music changed to a softer tune, Aoba blinked for a second then remembered his promise to Desire.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Aoba offered and Sei giggled.

"Mizuki tried to drag me to dance, but I just went to get a drink. But I guess I can dance with you..." Sei smiled and approached Aoba.

The two seemed to fit perfectly, Sei naturally knitting his fingers behind Aoba's neck. The younger wrapped his arms around his twins' waist and they began to sway to the beat without moving their feet.

A moment of peace seemed to pass over the twins, cool breeze nipping at their faces. They didn't mind as they pressed their foreheads together, smile peeling across Sei's face as he mused, "I'll bet Koujaku's looking for you."

Aoba grunted, "I really don't want to go back in, honestly."

Sei giggled, wind tussling his hair and washing that vanilla over Aoba's face.

The blue-haired twin took a deep breath, eyes slipping closed as the song ended. They both just kept swaying to their own beat, lost in their own moment.

 _Oi, Aoba_ Desire chimed in.  _I really am enjoying this as much as you, but you're probably about to be seen like this and I thought you didn't want to have to explain-_

Aoba lifted his head from Sei's and sighed. "I think everyone's gonna want to leave soon."

Sei nodded in agreement, begrudgingly letting his twin go. "Now I'm just excited to get out of here." A blush dusted his pale cheeks, making Desire laugh maniacally.

_OH BOY._

Aoba grit his teeth at the his own blush as they both reentered the gym, finding their group.

"We've been looking for you two. We're about to leave this shit-hole." Noiz grouched as they almost ran to the door.

"It's time to party!" Koujaku bellowed as they sprinted to their cars and piled in.

Clear made quite a ruckus as Noiz leaped into his car.

Mizuki lit his cigarette, passing the lighter to Koujaku.

"Lets get this party going!"

Sei smiled widely and Aoba added his own cheers as they peeled out of the parking lot.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm shipping both myself somewhere far away. I know people are gonna want me dead in a bit heh.  
> Seriously, I'm not sure how many chapters it's gonna be but I'll try to be fast in posting them.  
> I'm also dedicating this chapter to a friend of mine who's been having a rough time this past week. Don't worry dear, it will get better.  
> See you all then!


	3. Exactly What We Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time, motherfuckers.  
> Hueh  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed? Or ooc??? This is one of the hardest chapters I have ever written, ever.  
> Also, had another death in my family and now everything kinda sucks.  
> In other news: My third person is awful, and this chapter is more proof than I'll ever need.  
> Guess who tap the booty first? I did a twist.  
> Have fun reading this. I had FUN WRITING IT HUEH.

Aoba's stomach was in knots by the time they pulled up to Mizuki's place. It was fair sized, with a small bar that followed the wall into the den area. Sliding glass doors opened to the backyard, clean cut and large with a huge fence surrounding it. The whole house was cozy and simply decorated.

"Down the hall here," Mizuki pointed as they walked toward the kitchen, "is a bathroom. There's two more upstairs-"

The doorbell rang.

"We haven't even been here for five minutes!" Clear shook his head in dismay, they all knew that the house was about to be full.

"It's kind of expected though. Mizuki throws the best parties in town." Noiz took a seat at the bar, shrugging his tux jacket off, flinging it on the back of the stool.

"Aoba, let's get seats before everyone get here." Sei nudged his younger brother with his elbow, pointedly looking at the corner of the bar area.

Aoba just nodded, second-guessing his choice of not going upstairs to sleep.

 _Relax, Aoba. You're so tense. Just sit back and enjoy the party._ Desire spoke up, voice smooth.

 _That's not obvious at all._  Suspicion pricked at Aoba's stomach as he settled in his seat and removed his jacket.

"Wait, I forgot something in the car!" Sei stood and tugged Aoba's jacket from his fingers and shrugged it over his slender shoulders. "I'll be right back."

Aoba just sat for a moment, unsure, as his eyes followed his twins' frame. People were already trickling in, obscuring Sei from his view as he sighed.

"Need a drink?" Mizuki set a glass in front of him and pulled a few shot glasses from the rack behind the counter.

"Give me something strong." He muttered, making the maroon-haired male smirk and pull a few bottles from the cabinets.

Noiz started the music over the house speakers, loud, and people cheered.

"At least Noiz said it was a BYOB or else I'd be cleaned out already..." Mizuki slid the glass to Aoba, who eagerly kicked back half of the drink. 

Letting his jaw unlock from the sour alcohol, Aoba spoke up, "You'd better lock those cabinets or everyone's gonna go for the expensive liquors."

"The only person I'll be locking the cabinets for is you." Mizuki eyed Aoba as he drained the rest of his drink. "You sure went though that fast. You okay there, kid? You've been acting off all night..."

"I'm fine." Aoba ran his hands through his bangs and felt someone brush against his back. "I just wanna few drinks then I'm going to bed."

Sei took his seat, smiling sweetly. "I'm back"

Mizuki smiled, "Welcome back. Want a drink?"

The older twin nodded, "Can you make those cupcake shot things you told me about?"

Mizuki paused a moment and smiled warmly at Sei, "Oh, of course. Let me grab the stuff."

The older male turned, digging in various cabinets as Desire spoke up again.

_Mizuki's lookin' at Sei weird. I don't like it..._

Aoba snorted to himself, swirling the ice around in his cup as Mizuki set a few different glasses of alcohol on the counter in front of them and a mixer.

"First, you add cake vodka," Mizuki began, tipping the bottle into the silver container, "Next is chocolate liqueur, half and half, and ice for a chill, then give it little shake." Mizuki turned to cabinet, grabbing a small bottle and a flat dish as he shook the drink together.

"Take the glasses, coat the rims in colored sprinkles, and-" He tipped the liquid into the half dozen glasses in front of them. "Voila!" 

The older twin clapped happily, taking a shot glass and raising it to the air for a second. Aoba took one of his own, raised it, and kicked it back. Warm, sweet liquor washed against his tongue and burned down to his stomach.

"Hey, don't start the fun without me." Noiz approached, jumping over the counter and grinned, "Let the master of Jagerbombs show you how it's done."

"OH, god. What are we, little kids?" Koujaku let out a mocking sigh and Noiz cast a sour look to the dark haired male as he approached.

"I'll bet you couldn't stack glasses like I can, old man. Takes a good set of eyes to do it right."

Mizuki shook his head, turning back to the twins, who both had already finished all the drinks in front of them.

"I like those, you should make more." Sei scooted the empty glasses to Mizuki, who looked skeptical. "Maybe you should wait. Those'll catch up to you real quick-"

"If he won't make you more, I will." Noiz said as he began meticulously stacking shot glasses on the edges of the other glasses he had set out. "I'm gonna make this one a long line."

"Let me help you before you break my glasses." Mizuki muttered and jumped in on the stacking. Koujaku watched with thinly-veiled interest.

Sei huffed and looked at Aoba, "I'm bored and this dress is kinda itchy."

"I figured it was. Looks uncomfortable." Aoba replied, reaching to the two bottles of sweet liquors, dumping them into his empty glass.

"Be careful Aoba. I don't want to have to drag you home later."

The younger hummed into the rim of his glass. "I'll stop after this one."

"Right," Sei sarcastically drew out the vowels of his words. "Then three drinks later you'll be out."

"Hey, easy. I will. But I'll have a Jager here in a bit though. Sounds good right about now." Sei filled the small shot glasses with the cake vodka and sighed. 

"Okay, I'll believe you, for now anyway."

"You better go easy too, Niisan."

Sei sent a half-hearted glare to his brother and kicked another shot back. "At least I know my limits."

Aoba puffed his cheeks out and looked back over to the stacking that had turned to a contest on the other side of the bar.

People crowded around, watching in anticipation. Mizuki started filling glasses with the red bull Koujaku had begun cracking open. Noiz began pouring the Jager and soon the line was complete.

"I'll do the honors," Noiz rested on his elbow with a cocky smirk on his face, locking his eyes to Koujaku's in a silent challenge.

With one tap of his finger, the small shot glasses plummeted perfectly into the glasses and the crowd exploded. The group began passing around glasses and all waited for the signal to go.

Noiz raised his glass then everyone began drinking.

Aoba finished his first one before Sei and grabbed for another.

By the third Jagerbomb, Aoba felt he was floating.

* * *

 

The world was a slowly spinning blur of drinks and jokes lost in the crowd.

Somewhere Aoba had removed his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt.

Time was nonexistent.

Nobody knew where the idea came from, but somehow, Noiz was laying on the bar, shirt hiked up and Mizuki poured liquor onto his stomach. Koujaku was first up, lapping at the alcohol with a mocking look on his face. Noiz just gave a drunken laugh, poking comments at the older as he straightened up.

Sei had slumped in his seat at the end, nursing a glass of cranberry juice. Having stopped drinking about an hour ago, the twins just stuck to their spots. Aoba just observed in mild amusement, his own glass of cranberry empty, and chewed on the ice leftover.

"We should have Aoba up here!" Someone shouted, to Aoba's dismay.

His face instantly bloomed into a red blush, "NO, Aoba should not be up there!"

Sei snickered as Koujaku slunk over with a predatory look. "Come on Aoba! Don't be shy!"

"NO! NONONONNONNONONONONO-" Aoba flailed as Koujaku tossed the shorter over his shoulder. "Dammit, you hippo!"

Laughter came from all around as Aoba was set down and he struggled to sit up. 

His head was spinning.

He could feel his consciousness fading in and out as he slumped back on the counter.

"Aoba It's okay. I'm right here if you want to stop." Sei managed to shove his way to the front of the bar, meeting blurry hazel eyes.

 _I want him to take shots off of me._ Desire snickered. Aoba's eyesight became suddenly clear as a cool liquid was poured over his bare stomach.

He yelped, but stayed still and screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Thatta boy." he faintly heard Noiz chuckle from somewhere to his left.

Something warm swiped against his abdomen, causing Aoba to jump, eyes flying open. Metal caught his skin-

Aoba didn't even look at who was taking the shot, he just sent an infuriated look to Koujaku, whose eyes were obviously glued to the exposed skin of Aoba's torso.

"Me next," Koujaku gestured to Mizuki, who shot the red-eyed man a look and poured more.

"Stay still, you wiggle too much," Aoba's eyes darted around the group of his friends, who all jovially drank, swayed to the music and laughed. The only still thing in the room was Sei, whose death glare glued to Koujaku's frame coldly as he leaned over Aoba.

His eyes darted back to his exposed stomach, watching as Koujaku licked slowly above his navel before swiping his tongue to catch a stray bit of alcohol just above the waist of his dress pants. Koujaku pulled away, meeting Aoba's eyes for a moment then smirked.

"I want to go next." Sei stated stiffly, the distaste obvious in his eyes.

Mizuki's eyebrows shot up, "You sure?"

The raven-haired male nodded with a determined expression, not even looking at the older male as he shoved in front of Koujaku.

"Alright," Mizuki took a deep breath.

Aoba squirmed as the cold covered his navel once more and he looked to his older brother. He practically begged him with his eyes not to go through with it, but Sei just shook his head.

It had to be the alcohol.

That's what it was.

When Sei leaned over, everything went slow motion, it seemed like.

Those pale lips parted, tongue darting out, shyly getting the first taste of the strong drink.

Aoba's body seemed to flare up in sudden heat. The air was too hot, the lights were too bright as warm lips pressed firmly to his stomach, tongue mirroring Koujaku's earlier moves. Desire's voice rang in his head, unusually loud and almost panicked.

_Aoba if we don't stop this-_

But it was different.

Much, MUCH different.

Aoba let out a gasp as Sei demanded another go, Mizuki obliging one last bit of alcohol before cutting him off completely.

"This is hot," Aoba heard Noiz comment to someone. 

"Sei-" Aoba barely breathed his name, as Sei dove down again.

 _Aoba.  Oh my god._ Desire's voice was almost a growl, needy and lustful.

That tongue flicked in just the right way, sending shivers down the blue twin's spine all the way down to his toes.

 _Aoba, I want him._ Desire began to repeat that phrase and it echoed against the corners of his mind.

_I want him so bad, Aoba. I WANT HIM._

Heat pooled unexpectedly in his belly and Aoba shot upright, sprinting away from the crowd of people. It didn't even register in his mind that he'd even pushed past his brother.

He practically flew down the hall and locked himself in the bathroom.

 _Fuck, Aoba. Why'd you leave?_ Desire hissed.

_Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fucking obvious hard-on I just got FROM HIM LICKING LIQUOR OFF ME._

_Don't be a fucking weenie, Aoba. Maybe you should have brought him with us-_ _  
_

"Aoba?" A soft knock on the door made Aoba jump. "Aoba, are you okay?"

The doorknob jiggled and Aoba scrambled to button his shirt up and tried to hide his problem.

"Unlock the door. Let me in, please."

Aoba was so tempted to say no, but he hesitantly flicked the lock and stepped back as the door swung open.

Sei's face was expressionless as he shut the door behind him and locked it. He removed the tux jacket off his shoulders and tossed it on the counter. The the silence that hung in the air was heavy.

"I saw that."

Aoba went stiff.

There was beat before Sei stepped up to Aoba's face, eyebrows drawn together in a strained expression.

"I saw you react. Not to Noiz, not to Koujaku. But to me. I  _saw_   that." He was speaking through his teeth, almost angry. 

"S-Sei, I know, I'm sorry. It's just, I've had a lot to drink-" Sei took a step back as Aoba stuttered out an excuse.

"No. It's not that. I'm not stupid, Aoba."

Aoba blinked and Sei met his eyes.

"I know what's been going on, Aoba. I know my precious little brother has more than brotherly feelings for me. I've seen it. I know it."

Aoba couldn't help but take a small step back as Sei prowled forward.

"How you've been leaving lingering looks at me when you think I don't notice. That kiss earlier in the dress shop. How you stood there in the damn  _bathroom_ the other day and watched me. I could see it in your face, you couldn't look away."

Aoba gasped.

"I'm not blind, I'm not an idiot. I know how you feel and don't you dare play stupid. You know how I feel too." Sei narrowed his eyes, frustration showing.

"What happened back there only proved my point more." He paused, closing his eyes and turning away for a second before swinging back around again.

"I can't take this anymore, Aoba. This tension between us.You don't know how difficult it is not to take you as my own. You don't have a single clue how hard it is for me to hold back when you do the things you do. Just the little things. They _drive me crazy_."

Aoba needed to sit. His head was spinning.

"Aoba, please. _Please._ Can we just stop ignoring this. Morals be damned, _I_   _want you."_

Those same words had been in his head all evening, thanks to Desire.

Something in Aoba that been coiled up for so long seemed to unravel. Like a rubber band finally snapping under the pressure of being pulled too far. Maybe it was the alcohol talking when Sei spoke those words, Aoba wanted to believe it was that. But the look in Sei's eyes and the pressure was making him crack. This was too much.

"Sei, I-" he shook his head vigorously, pressing his hands to his face in frustration. "This is bad. We shouldn't feel this way-"

"Frankly, I don't fucking care." Aoba's eyes widened at the swear and he couldn't react further before Sei mashed his lips against Aoba's.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Desire was egging Aoba on with lustful words, and their minds seemed to merge on the same line of thought. Eventually, all he heard was the rushing of blood in his ears as his hands clutched at Sei's hips, bringing the two closer together as he melted into the kiss.

At first it wasn't really much, just both standing stiffly, then they relaxed, tilting their heads to the side, parting lips against the ragged breaths they took. The simplistic beginning was soon left behind as the pent-up emotions began to get the better of the two. Tongues melded together loudly, teeth clicked and they nipped back and forth as any and all of Aoba's reason melted away. All that was left was desire.

"Sei," Aoba breathed softly against his brother's lips. The husky tone of his voice sending obvious shivers through Sei's body as the blue haired twin began pressining soft kisses and nips against the column of the older's pale throat. "Are you sure about this?"

The older didn't even need to reply as those kisses trailed down to his collarbones and pressed softly into the exposed skin of his shoulders.

Aoba hummed quietly, hovering behind Sei's ear as those pale fingers carded through his hair, pulling their bodies flush together. "Should I bother turning on the vent, or do you think anyone will pay attention? Because, what I'm about to do to you, isn't quiet in the least."

Sei gasped lustfully at the tone Aoba was using and shook a bit in anticipation. "I don't think it even matters."

Aoba smirked, roughly pressing Sei back against the door, attacking his neck with small nips again. Sei let out soft whines of pleasure as he arched up to the youngers' mouth and the death grip Aoba had on his hips made his body burn hotter.

"Aoba, hey-" Sei pushed lightly back, drawing the blue-haired twin's attention back to his flushed face. "Sit over there." 

Aoba smirked wickedly, pulling back after a heated moment and sat on the edge of the tub. He hunched over slightly, tent still unmistakably obvious. "What're you gonna do, Niisan?"

Sei let out a breath of excitement as he sank to his knees, hands running over the other's thighs before working at the front of his dress pants. Obsidian eyes met glassy hazel as the older slid his hand between his pants and his boxers and cupped the front of Aoba's twitching erection. 

He smirked, looked down and commented, "You're already like this just for me? How cute."

Aoba took a hissing breath as Sei took him into his hand, giving a few test pumps before pressing the tip to his lips.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to taste you, Aoba." The heated breath over his member made Aoba run his hands through Sei's hair, brushing it away from his view as his twin began to work.

"Oh my God, Sei." Aoba immediately ground his teeth at the warmth that surrounded him. His gaze fixed on that perfect, amazing mouth that stretched so perfectly as Sei bobbed his head slowly. " _Fuck!"_

Sei pulled back with a pop, tongue working over the shaft almost expertly in all the right spots. "Does it feel good?"

Aoba blushed lightly for a moment, almost losing his dominant demeanor. "O-of course, Sei-" he took a hitched breath as Sei swallowed him down again, "Feels amazing."

Aoba's eyes fluttered shut, tilting his head back as he lost himself in the feeling of his brother's mouth as he so skillfully sucked him off. His tongue worked certain spots that Aoba had reacted to, soft nicks of his canines against his heated flesh made Aoba light headed. Sei moaned quietly against the length as it knocked against the back of his throat. Pulling up, he sucked lightly on the tip, pressing his tongue to tease the slit of the younger's leaking dick. Heat pooled in his hips, tingling like electricity throughout his whole body as he watched the other work.

That hot mouth was driving Aoba crazy, and he wanted nothing more than for Sei to continue. But he didn't want to sit idle for too long.

"Niisan," the gentle tug to his hair made Sei pull up with a lewd sound that rang through the bathroom. "I don't want to end this just yet."

Sei raised his eyebrows for a moment before Aoba stood, helping Sei up as he rose. "Turn around."

The tremor that went through Sei as he was commanded made Aoba smirk hotly. "Hands on the door."

The black-haired man did as he was told, hands against the door, leaned forward as Aoba's hands traced down his sides.

"I never thought you as the dominant type" Sei noted, trembling at each caress. 

"You're so beautiful in this dress, Sei. But I'll bet you look even better without it on as well." Aoba breathed into Sei's nape as he unzipped the back of the dress and it began to slide off his older twins shoulders. Sei let out a heated whimper as Aoba's hot mouth peppered kisses down his neck and spine while he guided the dress to the floor.

"Aoba-" a soft gasp followed his name, "Ah!"

Aoba trailed those kisses all the way over the perfect expanse of Sei's pale back, and still further down. Sei knit his eyebrows and closed his eyes, focusing on the feather light pecks against the small of his back and down the slope of his waist. There was a pause as his lips ghosted over the cleft of Sei's ass before Sei whimpered and Aoba's hands cupped those soft cheeks tenderly..

"Aah! _Aoba!_ " Sei rocked back against the warm tongue that swiped shyly against his entrance, "Haah!"

Aoba's mind was cloudy, tongue probing at the tight ring of muscle that twitched upon its' reveal.  Sei began to wiggle away after relishing in the feeling for a few more seconds.

 "Aoba, don't-" He whimpered softly at the loss of heat as Aoba pulled away, question burning in his eyes. "We have to do this quick. The other's will be looking for us if we are gone too long."

Aoba let out a rough sigh as Sei turned around and began ruffling through the pockets of the jacket that was strewn across the counter top. The younger's eyes were drawn to Sei's groin, where his flush and straining cock jutted out proudly in the cool air of the room.

"Here," his soft whisper to his younger twin was barely audible as he presented a small bottle of lube to him.

Aoba threw Sei a surprised look and the older huffed with impatience. "That's what I went back to get from the car. I don't know why I brought it. Just..." His voice trailed off as Aoba popped the cap off and Sei was quick to resume his position against the door. "Hurry, Aoba."

 The blue-haired twin blinked for a second before realizing what Sei was wanting him to do. "W-wait. You want me to...?"

Sei just groaned, "Yes. For God's sake, Aoba, just touch me."

Aoba obliged, pressing his lube covered fingers enticingly against the tight ring of muscle. He went back to peppering Sei's neck with kisses as he slid one finger in slowly, afraid of hurting his brother.

The most erotic moan Aoba had ever heard spilled from Sei's lips and the squelches echoed around as he began working his finger. "More, Aoba. Don't be gentle with me."

By the third finger, Sei's flushed face and voice had Aoba's body burning with desire. His soft wanton moans, those heated breaths and his nails digging into the wood of the door only encouraged Aoba as he worked with more confidence. His search for Sei's prostate didn't take long, either. Sei jerked in response to the nudge and his eyes flew open wide with a drawn out whine.

"Damn, Sei. You sound so good like this." Aoba's voice seemed to work on its own. "Do you think you're stretched enough now?"

Black hair bobbed jerkily as Sei threw his head back to look at the younger twin. Aoba was slow to remove his fingers and he lowered his voice as he spoke right next to his brothers' ear. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, I'll have to carry _you_ home this time."

The older's eyes visibly widened from the angle Aoba was at, making him smirk as he directed his deprived length to Sei's entrance.

"Nnnh!" Sei bit into his lip as Aoba nudged the tip inside, all the air in Aoba's lungs left in a rush as the tight, clutching heat of his twin sucked him in further.

"Oh my god. You're so hot inside, Niisan." Was all Aoba could grind out as he pushed forward and eyed his brother's expressions. Tears had formed in the corner of his obsidian eyes, making Aoba stop in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, please." Sei gasped out a reply and rocked back on Aoba. "Please don't stop now."

"If it hurts too much, tell me and I'll stop." 

Sei just nodded as the blue-haired twin began his forward push again.

It was slow, agonizingly so, for Aoba. Every piece of him wanted to just slam forward, bury himself fully in the clutching heat, but he didn't want to hurt his brother. Then, when he was completely inside, he let out a long breath. 

Sei panted quietly, wiggling against the younger as he adjusted then said through clenched teeth, "Move, I'm fine-" He was cut off as Aoba pulled back slowly, dragging against Sei's insides perfectly, then pressed froward again. 

The blue-haired twin groaned as he quickened his pace, keeping a watchful eye on Sei's face as he hit that spot with each thrust forward.. " _Fuck_ , Sei-" Aoba lost his voice when Sei tightened around him.

The older moaned lewdly as he pushed back on Aoba, forcing him in deeper as Aoba nipped and sucked on his neck. Heated moans slipped out of Aoba's mouth as his pace increased further, nursing the fire in his belly. Sei's voice only made that fire grow more, pulling Aoba closer to his climax.

"Mnn, _ah! Aoba!_ I'm- ah!"

"Me too," Aoba grabbed Sei's deprived length and began jerking him in time with his thrusts, which soon became erratic and desperate. The need to release taking over everything else.

Sei's climax hit him hard, Aoba could tell. His voice rose to a level Aoba knew could be heard outside the door if someone were outside, he threw his head back and his hands desperately scrambled to find something to hold on to as his cum drenched Aoba's hand and dripped onto the floor.

Aoba was close behind, feeling Sei become even tighter around him, making Aoba take in a hissing breath. Before Sei could protest, Aoba pulled out and jerked himself through his climax, milky fluid spurting over Sei's skin. 

The sounds of their breathing was all they heard as they both came down from their highs. Aoba's head ached, probably from the alcohol.

"Aoba," Sei finally spoke up after they both calmed enough, "Are you okay?"

The younger blinked then took a step back in embarrassment and didn't answer. "Oh my god, Sei. Are _you_ okay? I didn't mean to-"

Sei turned around quickly, and cut Aoba off with a fierce kiss. Aoba was quick to accept the kiss, parting his lips against his brothers with uncertainty.

"Thank you." Sei murmered after he pulled away. Then began the task of cleaning up the mess they had made.

Sei shimmied his dress up his body when he was cleaned and Aoba adjusted his clothing back to normal, draping his jacket back over Sei's shoulders.

"Can we go home? I'm exhausted." Sei mumbled as they cautiously exited the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's not a long walk. Can you make it?"

Sei cast Aoba a look, "I'm fine. Lets blow this joint."

Aoba snorted, "You sounded like Noiz just then."

The older twin let out a sigh as they strolled out the front door, past a few drunken people who had wandered out to the front lawn.

 _I told ya so._ Desire popped up, smug voice making Aoba purse his lips in dismay.

 _You totally lost control though._  Aoba retorted.

_If we didn't share a body, I would have lost it a long time ago._

Aoba heaved a sigh, _Sometimes the influence you have over me is a bad thing._

_If I hadn't influenced you, you would have missed out on the best fuck._

Aoba pouted.

_Plus, we both got exactly what we wanted._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna go hide in a small space now. I am not sure how I feel about this chapter rn...
> 
> Person in class: What are you typing? You're making a weird face and it's kinda scary.  
> Me: NOthING
> 
> By the way, when Aobub is upset or conflicted, he tucks himself into small spaces. I do the same thing when I'm upset or anxious. Probably should have explained that in the earlier chapters.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big brother is gonna show little brother a thing or to about how to treat a body.  
> Heh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see  
> Just so you know, I'm not dead. I was frozen in the ice.  
> I am now 70% android.  
> But let me get real with you guys for a sec.  
> If any of you actually read the authors notes, thanks, because I'm about to explain why this took so goddamned long.  
> I've been sick, like, bad. October of 2014 is when it started. So I've been battling that and my manic depression and it has all just piled up into a box of disassociation and I really have been bothered at how this went unfinished for so long.  
> Thanks so much, not only for your patience, but your support and kind messages as I've sat idle. I hope this will bring me back to writing for my fandom of choice and hope this fandom lives on long and jovially.  
> So here's some smut to make up for the time it took to post this.

Aoba awoke to an amazing warmth surrounding him and sighed in content, snuggling against the chest that was pressed to his back with a slight cringe. The throbbing headache he'd been trying to ignore was getting worse.

Sei, who had been awake for a while, let out a soft groan as he nuzzled Aoba's neck, "Good morning. You're finally awake."

Aoba stiffened for a second at his brother's voice, then sighed in a half-greeting.

"C'mon Aoba," Sei gently tugged a strand of Aoba's hair and Aoba tried to wiggle away from his brother to drift off again.

But Sei wasn't having it."A~o~baaa" Sei almost sang, rolling Aoba onto his back and straddled his groggy companion. "I want to shower. I feel gross from all the sweat and alcohol."

Aoba sat for a second then a furious blush began to creep from his scalp to his chin. "S-Sei, you can shower yourself, ya know?"

"Hm," Sei crossed his arms and faked like he was thinking, "I'd rather save water. Granny would much happier if we cut down on water, right?"

"She doesn't have a problem with it now-"

"Aoba!" Sei smacked Aoba's chest playfully as he flushed in avoidance to Sei's proposal. "Just do it. Don't be a baby about it. It's only weird if YOU make it weird." He leaned froward, pressing his chest to Aoba's, nose lightly brushing Aoba's as he added quietly, "I don't see a problem with it."

There was that tone of voice again, and it was borderline dangerous.

Aoba quickly sat up and pushed Sei off of him, "O-okay." His face was burning hotter, "B-but nothing... like... weird, okay?"

Sei huffed, blowing a stray strand of hair from his face in annoyance. "You really _are_ the baby brother." He rose from the bed and scratched through his drawer in the dresser.

Aoba just stood there, mind slowly going over the events of the previous evening. His memories got cloudy after he started his Jeagerbomb spree. It was like sludge was in his brain and it was irritating him.

"Hello?" Aoba blinked, coming back from his short train of thought, "Aoba, you okay there?"

He nodded dumbly and began looking for clothes as Sei headed to the bathroom.

He didn't _have_ to, did he? He could just go downstairs and "get absorbed in the TV" or something... _  
_

_You're making a big deal out of this?!??!_ Desire hissed angrily, surfacing at Aoba's panicked thoughts.  _For fucks sake Aoba, you were balls deep in him yesterday and now all the sudden it's a big deal to shower with him?_

Aoba cringed at the term as he began wringing his hands.

_Look, Sei invited you to shower. He's okay with it. Just don't pull a stupid stunt and maybe something good will come out of it._

Aoba grimaced and took to the door. Lead was holding his feet heavy and time seemed to slow down as he approached the bathroom door.

The water was already running.

Swallowing harshly, Aoba entered the bathroom with uncertainty gnawing at his stomach.

* * *

 

Steam had already begun to build in the room, clinging to the surface of the mirror like the fog on Aoba's memories of the previous evening. He moved stiffly, as if his limbs were coated in a thick syrup.

 "Aoba~" Sei's voice sounded lightly through the spray of the shower head, "Can you grab me a washrag? I didn't grab one, like an idiot."

"Dammit,  Sei." Aoba scoffed lightheartedly as he stripped awkwardly and dug through the cabinet. "You always do this."

"Can't help it. I don't think about it until it's too late."

 "You're the big brother, you're supposed to be the one who remember this stuff." The younger stepped up to the door to the shower room, freezing as he reached for the handle.

The door flew open before Aoba could think too hard about just leaving, exposing Sei's almost challenging expression.

"Get in here before I use all the hot water!" He pulled Aoba forward, into the tiled room and closed the door quickly. "You'll let all the warm air out if you just stand there, too."

Aoba's heart hammered in his ears, he could feel his pulse in his chest; anxiety jabbed mockingly at Aoba's mind as his eyes traced over his brother's slender, pale frame while he walked back to the stream of the steaming water.

 _If you don't calm the fuck down_ , Desire scoffed in minor concern, _you'll pass out_.

 _'I KNOW THAT!'_ Aoba ground his teeth, attempting a soothing breath but only achieved breathing loudly, making Sei turn with one eyebrow raised.

"You look like you're gonna pass out, Aoba."

"It's the heat, I'm fine."

Hazel eyes met narrowed, coal ones, making heat rise up his face as the other paced closer.

"Calm down, Aoba," Sei smiled gently, taking his hand,"You don't have to worry so much. It's fine."

He just stood there, warm water caressing his scalp, pulling the tension out of his shoulders.

A moment of peace passed before Aoba felt two hands on his chest, pressing him back to the freezing tile wall. He hissed in response, eyes flying open in surprise.

"Aoba~" Sei's whimsical whisper was in his ear suddenly as Sei's chest was pressed to his, "What I said last night wasn't a lie. I know you weren't lying either."

Aoba widened his eyes as Sei continued, "I wanted to thank you for treating me so well, so I thought I'd return the favor, if you don't mind."

Desire practically cheered.

"N-Nii-san" The lump of anxiety crawled up Aoba's throat. He was battling with himself...

The older waited patiently for an answer as Aoba's eyes darted from his face to other corners of the room. Aoba didn't know what he wanted-

Sei pressed his lips to Aoba's, just a gentle peck and Aoba jumped, then relaxed as Sei pulled away.

"S-s-so, you're sure you're okay?" Aoba questioned bashfully, cute blush dusting his cheeks, making Sei smile warmly.

"I wasn't THAT drunk. I swear."

"Well, considering how much we both had, I thought it was just-"

"No," Sei was in Aoba's face again, "I'm not letting it go. We both know the truth now. It's fine."

"Well," Aoba squirmed for a second, "we can't tell the others..."

"Wasn't planning on it. Koujaku would lose his mind."

Aoba snorted, and Sei leaned in for another kiss.

Aoba was stiff for a few seconds, feeling Sei's soft lips on his yet again. Then he melted into their warmth, sighing in satisfaction. Yet the anxiety never melted away. He knew this was the line that never should have been crossed, but they did it anyway, kisses getting more heated and Sei's hands roamed over Aoba's chest. They wouldn't ever be the same, definitely after this. Part of Aoba couldn't wait for the future, yet pert of him focused on the struggles.

"Aoba, you're thinking too much" Sei pulled away for a second. "I know that look."

The younger shuffled nervously.

"I'm not gonna force myself on you if you're not consenting, Aoba."

 _Aoba you're gonna pass out. Stop holding your breath._ Desire noted in mild concern.

Aoba took a deep breath.

He loved Sei, that was a fact that didn't change no matter how nervous he got.

He just needed to let go.

Aoba pressed his mouth passionately against Sei's, hands pulling their bodies together with almost too much force. Sei returned the affections in equal fervor, pressing Aoba's back against the cold tile. Aoba hissed at the temperature difference and bit at Sei's bottom lip a little harder than he meant to. Sei's kisses got more aggressive and needy, making Aoba's head spin.

"Aoba-" Sei broke away, voice riddled with lust, hands tracing down Aoba's sides. He quick pulled Aoba's shoulders, twisting Aoba around so his hands were against the wall. The sounds of his voice in Aoba's ear made goosebumps scatter across his skin. "You did an amazing job last night."

There was a slight pause as Aoba trembled with desire. "Let me show you how to treat a body even better."

Aoba groaned softly, Sei's teeth grazing over the younger's nape and slope of his shoulders.

The raven-haired twin let out a sigh so heated, Aoba's skin began to crawl where the breath cascaded over his skin.

"S-Sei." Aoba's face as blossoming red, turning slightly to meet eyes with his beloved twin who ran his nails lightly down Aoba's back as he lowered himself to his knees. Kisses were scattered across his  lower back, hands ghosting to Aoba's groin. Aoba could feel Sei's fingers barely brush over the head of his straining erection and he sighed, satisfied for what would come next.

Then Sei bit him, HARD. Aoba let out a moan so loud it echoed it echoed in his hungover head. The spot on his right thigh throbbed hotly as Sei lavished the same spot with his tongue, making Aoba tremble more.

Sweet, wanton moans leaked from Aoba's lips, egging Sei on as he wrapped his fingers around Aoba's dick, working it slowly and lightly.

Aoba ground his teeth, "Sei, w-we probably should move-"

Sei gave another small bite higher up on Aoba's ass before speaking.

"I think we'll be fine." Sei took a second to mark up Aoba before his hands left Aoba's aching length and squeezed the soft ass that was presented to him. "Besides, we don't want to make a mess anywhere..."

His voice trailed off as he spread Aoba's cheeks. Aoba jumped slightly and made a sound of surprise that made Sei chuckle darkly.

"Sei, you don't need to-" Aoba couldn't finish his protest before Sei's warm tongue swipe d teasingly against Aoba's hole. The blue twin's moan sounded almost whorish, spurring Sei on to press his tongue to the twitching muscle with more force. He lavished Aoba for a few moments, basking in the sounds Aoba made before pulling away.

"Aoba, take a step back." Sei grabbed at Aoba's hips, pulling him back just enough that he was bent over further, hands still against the wall. Sei rose for a moment, attacking Aoba's ear with nips and licks sending Aoba into a mess of whimpers. The older pressed his fingers to Aoba's lips, urging his twin to take them into his mouth. Aoba obliged and began sucking on the two fingers as Sei's other hand began to tease at Aoba's chest, pinching and twisting his nipples in just the right way.

Aoba's tongue wrapped around Sei's fingers, making him moan softly, erection resting firmly against the cleft of Aoba's ass. The sensation of how hard he was made Aoba burn hotter, tongue working more against the fingers in his mouth.

With a sigh of satisfaction, Sei pulled his fingers out of Aoba's mouth with a pop. Aoba could feel Sei's fingers grazing down his chest, abdomen, tracing lightly over the head of Aoba's dick before tracing against his hip to Aoba's back. He spread his legs on instinct and Sei pressed his spit-slicked fingers against Aoba's twitching hole.

"Mmn, Aoba, you're so eager down here."

Aoba gasped, unable to speak as Sei pressed the first finger in, working it in and out immediately. It wasn't much of a stretch for Aoba, but somehow knowing it was Sei turned him on more, fire in his belly cascading through his body like a wildfire. He burned hotter as Sei whispered dirty, filthy things in his ear as he worked his second finger in.

"You're clenching my fingers so tight, Aoba" He let out a huff of anticipation. "I can feel you pulling them in deeper. Do you want more?"

"Sei-" Aoba gasped as his fingers found Aoba's prostate. "Fuck-"

"Do you want me inside of you? To ravage you? Make you feel so good you won't be able to think?"

Aoba's chest fluttered , "A-ah, Sei!" Sei was torturing Aoba's sweet spot making Aoba throw his head back, hair cascading down his back like a waterfall.

"You're so beautiful like this." Sei pulled his fingers all the way out then back in with swift, hard thrusts.

Aoba lost his voice, mouth agape, eyes screwed shut, and eyebrows knit in concentration. Sei could see his face from the side and he sank his teeth into his younger twin's neck.

"I'm going to fuck you till you cry." Sei growled, Aoba was turned on more by how dirty Sei's mouth got during the foreplay.

The older pulled his fingers out, grinding his hips forward. Aoba could feel Sei's length against his skin.

"S-Sei. Please!" Aoba finally found his voice, reduced to a begging mess as his brother teased him with his cock.

"Please? Please what?" Sei quizzed, stopping all touches and pulling away just enough to make Aoba jerk in frustration.

"Please, just fuck me!"

Sei let out a soft laugh, hands cupping Aoba's ass, squeezing roughly. Aoba clenched his jaw in frustration as Sei drug his hands up and down Aoba's back. Aoba rocked back, desperate for any kind of contact. Sei pressed forward, giving Aoba what he wanted with a sigh.

Sei's twitching length pressed tantalizingly against Aoba, his hands clenched to fists on the tile wall.

"Please Nii-san." Aoba's voice was lightly softer, "I want you."

"How do you want me?" Sei pressed his chest to Aoba's back again, tongue tracing against the outer shell of Aoba's ear.

"I want you, hard, sloppily, Any way will do." Aoba quoted his Desire. "As long as its you."

Aoba could see from the corner of his eye the shiver that rattled through Sei's body.

"Face me." Sei commanded, Aoba was quick to turn, meeting Sei's lips again with renewed passion.

Sei hooked his hands under Aoba's leg, lifting one up and pressed Aoba's back against the wall. Aoba groaned as Sei dug his nail into the soft flesh of his thigh.

"Help me for a second," Sei pulled away, eying Aoba's other leg. Then Aoba understood what Sei wanted to do.

Aoba hopped up, Sei catching and lifting him up with surprising ease. Aoba wrapped his arms around Sei's neck and legs around his waist, lifting himself up further as Sei directed his length to Aoba's entrance. Aoba's head fell to Sei's shoulder as Aoba sunk down to Sei's hilt, holding on to him with all his strength. Sei took a careful step back from the wall, making sure he was steady before thrusting up into Aoba.

Aoba cried out, having being stretched so much by Sei's length. His body shook with pleasure and slight pain as Sei gripped Aoba's ass.

"Aoba-" Sei ground out through clenched teeth. "You're so tight-" He grunted into Aoba's ear but didn't move to let Aoba adjust to Sei's girth.

The younger writhed quietly on Sei's shoulder, teeth sunk into the soft skin as he relaxed slowly. He wanted Sei to move NOW.

"Sei please move!" Aoba hissed in desperation, "I can't wait anymore!"

Sei lifted Aoba and pulled out just to the head of his dick and dropped Aoba down, letting gravity do the work. Aoba let out a scream of pleasure, the feeling of being full making him lose control of his thoughts for a moment. Sei did this a few times, teasing Aoba before he began thrusting up fast and hard.

Aoba threw his head back, making Sei sway on his feet but keep his balance as he thrust up harshly, fucking up into Aoba's clutching heat with feverish pleasure.

 "Sei! Sei SEI!" Aoba chanted Sei's name like it was the only thing that could save him as Sei hit him in all the right places, nails scraping Sei's shoulders, and breath coming in gasps timed with each thrust.

Sei growled in response, thrusting up harder, but his arms started to tremble from holding Aoba up.

"Aoba wait," Sei gasped as Aoba tightened on his length, "I don't want to drop you."

Aoba whimpered a protest but unhooked his legs as Sei pulled out. His legs were jello as Sei turned Aoba around fast, back into the position he was before. He sheathed himself back inside immediately, making Aoba keen.

Sei set a brutal pace, something Aoba didn't expect initially, but basked in the intense pleasure regardless.

"Aoba, you're so warm," lust dripped from Sei's voice, nails digging into Aoba's hims as he pulled Aoba to meet his thrusts. Aoba huffed and gasped, unable to respond as Sei continued talking dirty.

"You tightened up so much around me." He pressed his chest to Aoba's back again, breath in Aoba's ear. "You like me talking dirty to you?"

Aoba felt himself nod against his will and he began blushing again. Sei chuckled darkly again in his ear.

"You feel so good. You're amazing." Sei panted harshly, Aoba gasped as Sei angled himself right at that spot that made Aoba see stars.

The sound of skin on skin and Aoba's moans echoed off the walls of the bathroom, turning the blue-haired twin on impossibly more. With each thrust that Sei slammed into him, Aoba's hips ached harshly. He dropped his hand down to his weeping dick, slipping his thumb against the leaking tip and cried out when Sei pulled his hand away.

Aoba felt almost neglected before Sei wrapped his hand around Aoba, working him just right. Sei thrust in harder, making Aoba return his hand onto the tile.

"Let me pleasure you," Sei spoke lightly, voice hitching as Aoba let out another loud, lusty moan.

Sei worked Aoba's length fast and hard, just like his thrusts into Aoba. Aoba could feel the sensation pooling in his hips, making his body shake, he ached for release-

"Aoba, I'm getting close," Sei breathlessly moaned into Aoba's ear and shivered.

"I am-" Aoba gasped, "I am too. Ah!"

Sei pumped Aoba faster, timing with his thrusts as Aoba rocked back. Aoba's eyes closed harshly reveling in the roughness Sei treated him with.

Then it hit him. The feeling of being on the edge, swelling in his gut and coiling in his groin. He gasped, moans drawing out as Sei worked him to release. His vision went white, sparks cascaded through his legs; his body convulsed as he came harder than he ever had before. His seed coated the tile, dripping down to the floor.

Sei, enjoying the view of unraveling his twin, came next. How tight Aoba had become around him was almost too much as he filled Aoba to the brim. His trusts grew weaker as he fucked Aoba and himself through their shared orgasm.

Aoba and Sei's gasps filled the room, shower still running. The heat started to get to the twins as Sei pulled out and stumbled ungracefully back. Aoba turned and leaned back to the wall, as Sei spoke softly with an amused tone in his voice.

"You came a lot, Aoba."

Aoba's face lit up red immediately, "Do you have to say such things?"

Sei laughed heartily, stepping into the spray of the shower to rinse off.

Aoba joined him promptly with only one complaint. "It's so hot now. We shouldn't have done this in here."

"Don't pass out on me, please." Sei looked a little worried as Aoba stepped into the spray with him. They wrapped arms around each other and stood silently, pressing soft kiss against each others faces.

"Thank you."

Sei blinked at Aoba as he broke the silence. Then he smiled knowingly as Aoba buried his red face into his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Sei pressed a kiss into the younger twins nape, sighing in content.

"Did you enjoy your little lesson?" Sei asked spitefully and was surprised with Aoba's slight nod.

"I'll be sure to teach you more."

Aoba visibly trembled as he pulled away, looking anywhere but at his older brother.

"I think I'm going to get out. I'm a little light headed."

Sei nodded and turned the water off quickly.

"Wait," Sei stopped Aoba before he stepped out of the shower. "We need to clean you up a bit."

Aoba went stiff as Sei pulled a soft washcloth from the shelf in the bathroom, dampened it with warm water and instructed Aoba to put his hands on the wall and bend over again.

"I can clean myself up, I'm grown up enough." But Sei just directed Aoba to the position.

Sei gently wiped the fluids off Aoba's thighs, making Aoba shiver at the friction. Then he worked the cloth up, brushing the cum off his round cheeks before spreading them. The gasp Aoba gave was cute as Sei pressed his fingers into Aoba again, sensitive from the stimulation he received a few moments ago. He ran his fingers against Aoba's insides, pulling the milky fluids out and down Aoba's legs. Aoba was a whimpering mess by the time Sei finished.

"There," Sei smiled sweetly, wiping the last of Aoba's legs off, "All clean."

The younger cast a frown to his twin but said nothing else as he stepped out and to the sink where his clothes were folded neatly.

They both dressed in silence, both content with no words needed.

* * *

For the next few hours, Aoba and Sei relaxed around the house. Tae made them breakfast and they all sat like normal. Tae asked them what plans they had for the day, they both just shrugged and settled on staying in for the day. Relaxing after all the alcohol was probably best.

Sei and Aoba cuddled on the couch after Tae left for errands. They watched Sei's favorite movie again, Aoba fell asleep propped up against Sei. How well they fit together made Sei think.

Sei smiled softly, brushing a blue lock out of Aoba's serene face. He gazed softly to his brother, smile warming his face. He was truly beautiful.

Sei was grateful, finally being able to admit his feelings for Aoba, getting to show Aoba and feel Aoba. He loved him so much, Sei couldn't stand it. Spending the time with his younger brother would much more interesting now that he got exactly what he wanted.

Aoba had wanted it too.

That made Sei giddy on the inside, making him lean forward and press a soft kiss against Aoba's sleeping forehead.

Aoba stirred, soft smile gracing his lips before he pressed a sleepy kiss back on Sei's lips.

They both sighed in unison, happiness fluttering through the two of them.

They were truly meant to be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the end. Lemme know what you think or drop by my blog to give me writing ideas.  
> Main blog where I post my garbage:  
> rayvenrawrgore.tumblr.com  
> Thanks so much for reading! It means so much to me!  
> See ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> delilahdoomsday.tumblr.com  
> ^That me^  
> Hit me up let's talk about seiao because there's never enough in the world.  
> Yes and thanks to captiiveprincess for helping me with the idea and ihaveneverdonedrugs for literally reminding me it's taken a year for me to do this. Heh.


End file.
